wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for mages
Combat-Based Casting (Pyro/Fireball) Casts Pyro if you're not in combat (as an opener), Fireball otherwise /cast nocombat Pyroblast; Fireball Combat-Based Casting (Arcane Explosion) This will cast your Rank 1 Arcane Explosion while you are not in combat and your highest rank Arcane Explosion while you are in combat. This is useful when looking for stealth enemies to conserve mana. It is nice when protecting points of interest in PvP. /cast nocombat Arcane Explosion(Rank 1); Arcane Explosion Ultimate Arcane Explosion When out of combat it will cast Arcane Explosion rank 1 for various reasons, mostly to catch rogues in stealth. In combat it will cast highest Arcane Explosion. It has /stopcasting at the end so that it doesn't *hold* casting and makes you unable to cast any other spell, which happens often when you AOE so many mobs and lag. #Showtooltip Arcane Explosion /cast nocombat Arcane Explosion(Rank 1); Arcane Explosion /stopcasting NOTE: Sometimes mashing the button really fast is not a good idea, especially in really high latency. For best results press it once per second only. Combat-Based Casting (Frost Nova/Cone of Cold) This will cast Frost Nova with your first press, then Cone of Cold on your second. This macro will then reset itself after 24 seconds. /castsequence reset=24 Frost Nova, Cone of Cold Cold Spec'd Frost Nova(Frost Nova/Cold Snap) This will cast frost nova on first press. If frost nova is still in cool down it will cast cold snap on second press, and it will cast frost nova on third press. The stop casting is in case you want to use it to interrupt another spell(ie they run in close while casting frost bolt). /stopcasting /castsequence reset=21 Frost Nova,Cold Snap Hover-Target Decurse This macro comes from the Discord Mods forum and is extremly usefull for raiding, allowing you to decurse a member of your party/raid without having target them. Just hover your mouse over the person's frame in the raid window and hit the key that binds this macro. When using a raid window tuned to show who is in need of decursing (CT Raid comes to mind) this is makes for extremely fast decursing without having to change targets. /cast target=mouseover Remove Lesser Curse Instant Pyroblast with PoM AP and Trinkets in 1 button #show Pyroblast /cast Presence of Mind /stopcasting /cast Arcane Power /stopcasting /use 13 /use 14 /stopcasting /cast Pyroblast Use 13 and 14 is if you got a trinket that is usable and does damage or type name of Trinket. (/cast Vengeance of the Illidari) Polymorph This macro will cast Polymorph if the target is hostile, then stop the macro if the target is NOT hostile (i.e. if the polymorph didn't go off). Then it tells the party that it's target has been Sheeped. Note that because of the '/stopmacro' command, if the target was not sheeped, the party would not be sent a tell (thus cutting down on unnecessary spam). /cast harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /p Sheeping %t! DO NOT TOUCH! Polymorph Emote with Enemy Sex This macro will cast Polymorph if the target is hostile, then stop the macro if the target is NOT hostile (i.e. if the polymorph didn't go off). Then emotes that it's target has been Sheeped, the sex and level of the target. Note that because of the '/stopmacro' command, if the target was not sheeped, the party would not be sent a tell (thus cutting down on unnecessary spam). You can change EMOTE in the macro to be PARTY for party chat etc. /cast harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /script if UnitSex("target") 1 then SendChatMessage("Sheeping Female " .. UnitLevel("target") .. " %t","EMOTE") else SendChatMessage("Sheeping Male " .. UnitLevel("target") .. " %t", "EMOTE"); end sample output: Player Sheeping sex Level Target Name Polymorph Focus Will always polymorph your focus target /cast target=focus Polymorph Polymorph Randomly # If the target can be polymophed, one of the listed spells will be chosen. # If the target can not be polymorphed, stop macro processing. # Otherwise, send an emote stating polymorph is in progress. /castrandom harm Polymorph(Rank 4), Polymorph: Pig, Polymorph: Turtle /stopmacro noharm /emote randomly polymorphs %t. Polymorph Focus, Set Focus if unset #If you don't have a focus, focus your current target. #If the target is hostile, Polymorph it. #If the Polymorph succeeded, warn your party. /focus noexists target /cast exists, harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /p Sheeping %t! DO NOT TOUCH! Full Polymorph/Focus Macro This polymorph macro will do the following: # Clear your focus if your old focus target is dead # Clear your focus if your old focus target doesn't exist anymore # Set your focus on what you have targeted if you don't have a focus already # Place a Star marker over the head of the focus target (if you are group/raid leader/assistant) # Polymorph the Focus target # If you are grouped, announce the sheeping to the group. This allows one button to do the whole sheeping process without the need for a separate /clearfocus button (though an additional macro that does a /script SetRaidTarget("focus",0) and then a /clearfocus would be useful to let the group know the sheep is free game now might be useful) /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /script SetRaidTarget("focus", 1) /cast target=focus Polymorph /stopmacro nogroup /p -- Sheeping and Marking "%T" -- As of 2.1, you can also use %f to insert your focus name in chat just like %t inserts your target. Thus, to alert your party that you are sheeping (or re-sheeping) your focus and not your target, try this instead of the last line above: /p -- Sheeping and Marking "%f" -- This macro may cause you trouble with your sheep target being "too sticky", like when you need to switch Poly targets before your original Poly target is dead. Adding the following line to the beginning of the macro will allow you to press Shift to sheep your current target regardless of where the focus was set. /clearfocus modifier:shift Paste /clearfocus button:2 at the top of the macro to right click (unfocus) and sheep something diffrent. Polymorph and Target Tracking This polymorph macro will do the following: # Left-Click: Set saved target to current target and sheep it # Right-Click: sheep saved target (do not change current focus) # Shift-Left-Click: set focus to saved target /focus button:1 /cast button:1,nomodifier:shift Polymorph; target=focus,exists,button:2,nomodifier:shift Polymorph /stopmacro nomodifier:shift /target focus Polymorph and Target Tracking with Instant Crowd Control Option This polymorph macro will do the following: # Left-Click: Set saved target to current target and sheep it # Right-Click: sheep saved target (do not change current focus) # Shift-Left-Click (first click): set saved target to focus, cast Presence of Mind # Shift-Left-Click (second click): set saved target to focus, sheep it # Shift-Right-Click (first click): set focus to saved target, cast Presence of Mind # Shift-Right-Click (second click): set focus to saved target, sheep it /focus button:1 /cast button:1,nomodifier:shift Polymorph; target=focus,exists,button:2,nomodifier:shift Polymorph /stopmacro nomodifier:shift /target button:2 focus /castsequence Presence of Mind, Polymorph Super Polymorph This macro will sheep and put focus on your target if your holding down CTRL while pressing sheep and sheep focus if you currently have a target focused without targeting it or act as normal sheep when you don't have a targeted focus and don't press down CTRL. /focus modifier:ctrl /castrandom target=focus Polymorph(Rank4), Polymorph: Pig, Polymorph: Turtle; Water Elemental Nova Since the Water Elemental's ranged nova is currently named Frost Nova you can't use /cast Frost Nova because you have a spell of that name. You can use /click to avoid this. /cast nopet Summon Water Elemental /click pet PetActionButton5 Frost Nova and Pet Frost Nova Very simple macro that makes you cast Pet Frost Nova if normal Frost Nova is on cooldown. This does give that annoying message/sound saying cant cast that yet but atleast it works. /cast Frost Nova /click pet PetActionButton5 Quick Counterspell Most people complain about having to cancel their current spells and then hitting Counterspell. This macro does it for you. It cancels any spell and instantly casts Counterspell. #showtooltip Counterspell /cast Counterspell /stopcasting Food and Drink It's an easy macro if you want to eat and drink with a single click. /use Conjured Crystal Water /use Conjured Cinnamon Roll You can condense conjuring and drinking onto a single button using the modifier conditional. In the example below, an unmodified click will Drink, and a shift+click will conjure. The "#show" command will display the count of waters in your inventory on the button face, and if you use the "?" macro icon, it will also show the water-bottle icon on your tool-bar. #show Conjured Crystal Water /cast modifier:shift Conjure Water /use nomodifier:shift Conjured Crystal Water Here's the conjured food version. #show Conjured Cinnamon Roll /cast modifier:shift Conjure Food /use nomodifier:shift Conjured Cinnamon Roll Obviously, replace with the name of the highest-rank item you can conjure. Now that click-logic is working thanks to the patch 2.0.3 update, we can dispense with the shift key. In this macro, right-clicks summon water, and left-clicks to use it. The same logic can be used for food or mana gems, just substitute the names as appropriate. #show Conjured Crystal Water /cast button:2 Conjure Water /use button:1 Conjured Crystal Water Conjure or Use Drink This macro will have you drink what water you have (with an error message) and conjure it if you have none. #show Conjured Crystal Water /use Conjured Crystal Water /cast Conjure Water Mount and Keep Going This macro is designed to let you keep running through stuff you don't want to fight without taking damage (and thus not being Dazed). It will always mount you, but if you are targeting something dangerous, it will put up Mana Shield first. #show Chestnut Mare Bridle (or whatever your mount item is) /cast nomounted,harm Mana Shield /stopcasting /use Chestnut Mare Bridle (or whatever your mount item is) Conjure and use food/water this is an easy conjure/use macro for mages, it needs to be mouse clicked though ( anything after "-" is comments) #show none - so that your UI dont get confused since we got 2 useable items /use nomodifier:alt,button:1 - left click = eat food /use nomodifier:alt,button:2 - right click = drink water /cast button:1 Conjure Food - alt+left click = conjure highest rank food /cast modifier:alt,button:2 Conjure Water - alt+right click = conjure highest rank water Conjure Mana Gems Here is another easy conjure macro that you can use to conjure all 5 gems by just hitting the button 4 times in a row (remove any gems that you dont have yet or that you dont want to make) /castsequence reset=45 Conjure Mana Emerald, Conjure Mana Ruby, Conjure Mana Citrine, Conjure Mana Jade, Conjure Mana Agate If you like to have one button per gem for conjuring and casting you can use this macro for each of your gems. Rightclicking it conjures the gem. Any other way of activating the macro (button press or leftclick or something) uses the gem. Of crouse your replace the gem name with the gem you wanted to use. Downside is that if you use the questionmark icon for the macro, it only shows the gem icon if you have it in your inventory. The gem icon turns into a red questionmark when you log in or zone while not having the gem on you. Hope this gets fixed soon. Alternatively, you can select a fixed macro icon that resembles the gem. #show Mana Citrine /cast button:2 Conjure Mana Citrine /stopmacro button:2 /use Mana Citrine Merely replacing "#show Mana Citrine" with "#show Conjure Mana Citrine" works as well. Trinket + Casting There are two versions, one where you can button mash to cast your spells, another where you can click once to activate and cast. These macros assume you have two trinkets that have activation cooldowns, remove one of the /use lines to only use a single trinket. The top trinket slot is "13" and the bottom is "14". -- Button Mashing Version -- This will activate the top trinket first, then the bottom trinket, then if both trinkets are on cooldown it will cast frostbolt. I mash this button to activate my ZHC/ToEP while chain casting frostbolts #show Frostbolt /use 13 /use 14 /cast Frostbolt #show Frostbolt /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /cast Vengeance of the Illidari /cast Glowing Crystal Insignia /cast Frostbolt(Rank 13) --NON-Button Mashing Version-- This will activate the top trinket first, then the bottom trinket, then if both trinkets are on cooldown it will cast frostbolt. If you hit this button while you are casting it will restart the spellcast, to use this macro effectively only use this when you are not casting (many mages prefer to mash a button as above). #show Frostbolt /use 13 /stopcasting /use 14 /stopcasting /cast Frostbolt --NON-Button Mashing Version with no cooldown error messages-- This is the same as the above, but suppresses visual errors related to the trinkets/spells (you have to Sound Options -> Untick Enable Error Speech to disable the audible errors). The example calls whichever trinket is available, combustion if it's available and then Fireball. You will only ever see errors if the Fireball spell has a problem (out of range, etc) #showtooltip Fireball /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use Glowing Crystal Insignia /stopcasting /use Terokkar Tablet of Vim /stopcasting /cast Combustion /stopcasting /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /script UIErrorsFrame:Show() /cast Fireball Buffing By clicking the left mousebutton you buff yourself, by clicking the right mousebutton you buff your current target (the default way). You can also change the spell ('Arcane Intellect' used in the example) to whatever you like (i.e. 'Remove Lesser Curse'). #Showtooltip Arcane Intellect /cast target=player,button:1 Arcane Intellect /cast button:2 Arcane Intellect Alternately you can use this macro for the similar effect. This will cast AI on self on right click, your target on left click, and your target's party if you are in a group (party/raid) and are holding the ctrl key on left click (mainly useful for not wasting your arcane powder unnecessarily) #Showtooltip Arcane Intellect /cast target=player,button:2 Arcane Intellect /cast button:1 Arcane Intellect /cast modifier:ctrl,group,button:1 Arcane Brilliance You can also use this one. Casts AI on left click, AB on right click. Also respects alt selfcast, and shows the amount of arcane powder left on the macro icon. Just select the Arcane Brilliance icon from the macro interface. #show Arcane Powder /cast modifier:alt, target=player Arcane Brilliance; button:2 Arcane Brilliance; target=player Arcane Intellect; Arcane Intellect Better slow fall It simply makes you slowfall but it dismounts you first. If you lack the manual dexterity to dismount and then slowfall when you accidentally drop down a cliff, this macro will help you lots. Also, this thing shows the number of light feathers you have left on the macro icon. Note: you will need to press this button twice to dismount and slowfall! Failure to do so in combination with un'goro or flying mounts can have bad consequences. #show Light Feather /dismount /cast Slow Fall Portal/Teleport on one button Leftclick teleports you, rightclick summons a portal. The macro shows the amount of teleport stones you have left. Select a custom icon for this one. All the city icons are in the default list. Ofcourse, you adjust the city name to suit your needs. #show Rune of Portals /cast button:2 Portal: Shattrath; Teleport: Shattrath All 3 Armors on one button Left click for Molten Armor, right click for Frost Armor, and alt-click for Mage Armor. Very handy for conserving hotbar space and the like. You can edit the first line to have it display whichever armor's tooltip you prefer, simply change the name of the spell. #showtooltip Molten Armor; /cast button:2 Frost Armor; nomodifier:alt Molten Armor; Mage Armor; Quick Ice Barrier Click once stops cast, click twice Ice barrier #show Icebarrier /stopcasting /cast Ice Barrier(Rank 6) Category:Macros Category:Mages